


Sonic Joins The Nazi Party

by MercyIsForLosers



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Nazi Germany, Nazi Party, Nazis, Nazism, Other, Stable Time Loop, Time Loop, Time Travel, Time machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyIsForLosers/pseuds/MercyIsForLosers
Summary: A mission to prevent the rise of one of the most evil human beings on the planet turns into a personal quest to help him rise to power.
Kudos: 4





	Sonic Joins The Nazi Party

It's a warm, sunny day on Christmas Island. After a couple hours of running across the island, Sonic comes home to find a letter taped to the door from the President of the United States. Sonic opens the letter and reads it. "Sonic the Hedgehog, we have heard of your exploits, and we have a special mission for you. We shall discuss it when you arrive." After reading the message, a beeper says "This message will self destruct" and Sonic tosses it away, sending it flying into the forest, where it explodes.

Later, at the White House, Sonic is in the Oval Office, where the President explains the mission. "Sonic, recently, our units at the Department of Defense have discovered the secret to time travel. As the world's fastest living creature, we would like you to go back and time, and prevent World War 2, by stopping Adolf Hitler from taking power. If you complete the mission, we are prepared to pay $1000000 dollars to you." Sonic shakes the President's hand and says "IT'S A DEAL!" Sonic then heads to the Pentagon where scientists are at work putting together a time travel device.

Sonic arrives and says "I'm ready for my $1000000 dollar deal, I mean, to go back in time and save the world!" The scientists escort time onto the time travel device and tell him "To get ze device vorking, you must first pull zis lever, zen type in ze destination you vish to travel to, zen press zis big red button." Sonic follows the instructions, then a ball of electricity forms around him, sending him back to July 12 1919. There, Sonic enters the city of Berlin and begins searching for Hitler.

However, upon arrival, he finds a sight that touches him. There are people on the streets who are broken, impoverished, and starving. A small child comes up to Sonic and asks if he can spare some food, but Sonic finds only a half-eaten sandwich in his belly bag, but he hands it to the child anyway, and is disheartened to see him walking toward a sickly woman. Sonic then decides to himself "To hell with the million dollars! I'm gonna do what's right!"

Sonic later finds Adolf Hitler as he is about to infiltrate the German Workers Party. Sonic is able to convince Hitler to listen to what the people of the GWP have to say before following through with the Weimar Republic's orders. Over the next few months or so, Sonic and Hitler begin making plans for taking power in Germany. Sonic and Hitler make a plan to raid a place called the Beer Hall, but the plan fails, and a second plan is made for Hitler to get elected as Chancellor of Germany. This plan succeeds, and Sonic goes back to the present, happy to have made things right.


End file.
